


Firsts and Lasts

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, cbs smut is underaged but it's consensual and brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: Baekhyun has had a lot of firsts, but only one last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi I am back with this thing!!
> 
> Thank you to the gc for giving me this idea, I hope it's up to your standards. And thank you Sarah for being my favorite hypewoman and my go to proofreader.
> 
> Pls enjoy!

Baekhyun meets Chanyeol by accident when he's sixteen.

He's sitting on a bench outside of a rundown gas station, miles away from where he should be. The soda can in his hand sweats in his hand despite it being cold out. He hasn't taken one drink from it, even though his mouth is dry.

He wishes it was soju, or beer even.

The neon lights buzz and flicker high above his head and it's a good enough distraction to the mess inside his head.

A small beat up sedan pulls into the parking space in front of where Baekhyun sits. He adverts his eyes, never being good at making eye contact with anyone, much less strangers. He watches the reflection of the neon in a puddle on the cement as the person in the car in front of him gets out. They slam their door a little too hard and it makes Baekhyun jump.

"Evening," they mutter as they walk past Baekhyun and pull open the door making the little bell jingle above their head. Baekhyun nods to them, still staring at the reflection on the ground. The bell dings again as the door closes and Baekhyun slumps back into the uncomfortable bench.

He should leave, he shouldn't be out so late, not in this part of Seoul, anyway.

The bell dings again and Baekhyun takes in a deep breath waiting for the person to walk back to their car. It doesn't happen. Instead, a body mostly made of arms and legs, it seems like, plops down next to him. Baekhyun resists the urge to shy away.

"It's cold out," they say and Baekhyun nods, looking everywhere else. "I'm Chanyeol."

"Okay," Baekhyun whispers and reaches his to grab his bag from the ground. He should really leave.

"Hey, are you okay?" They– Chanyeol asks. He reaches out to touch Baekhyun's arm, but he must think better of it because he rests his hand back in his own lap.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Please don't follow me," Baekhyun pleads softly and slings his bag over his shoulder. He has miles to walk; buses don't run at this time. Chanyeol makes no move to get up and follow Baekhyun and he's more than grateful.

Twenty minutes later and he's still walking down the same street, he's shivering and his feet hurt. Nothing like running away, Baekhyun supposes. Although he's not so sure if he can call it running away when his parents think he's at his friends house for the weekend. It's not running away until they realize he hasn't come home and he's not answering his phone. He still has forty-two hours until that happens.

Cars pass him, infrequently, minding their own business, and he vaguely wonders if he would die on impact if he stepped in front of one at the right time. Maybe killing himself is too dramatic, he'll stick to being an almost runaway.

A car approaches him far too slowly, and Baekhyun's heart picks up pace. Being murdered wasn't on his mind, but his thoughts are screaming at him now.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun keeps walking, his head down, not daring to answer.

"Hey! It's Chanyeol!" The guy– Chanyeol leans over the center council in his car towards his open window. He sounds young to Baekhyun, and he probably shouldn't take that as a reason to trust him. "Do you want a ride?"

Baekhyun looks over at Chanyeol, who's still coasting along the road next to him. He really should say no, the guy is a stranger. But he's cold, and a little depressed, and he's already almost a runaway, so why not be a little bit more reckless? Baekhyun nods and stops walking.

"Yeah, okay," he calls over to Chanyeol who comes to a complete stop in the middle of the road. Baekhyun looks back, looking for any of the cars that have been passing Chanyeol's slow pace with obnoxious honking. He almost wishes for a car to come to help him get out of it, but the road is empty and black. Baekhyun walks to the car and hears the doors unlock as he reaches for the handle. If he dies now, no one will know for three days. He thinks he can maybe accept that.

Baekhyun climbs into the car and he's surrounded by warmth and he's thankful for that much. At least he won't die cold, hopefully. He rubs his hands together to warm them faster and Chanyeol pushes his foot down on the gas pedal and they jerk forward roughly. Baekhyun looks over at him, he really can't be much older than himself, if he even is older than Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiles a little, looking nervous.

"Sorry, I just got my license. I'm not the best driver." He flushes in the drivers seat and Baekhyun looks away out the window. He won't comment on his driving, it's not polite. He rests his head against the cold window and braces himself as the car lurches forward again. Baekhyun watches as the stray street lamps pass overhead and grips the door handle tighter when they come to jerking and stuttering stops.

"Where are you going? Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Chanyeol asks, glancing over at Baekhyun. It's a straight stretch of road; Baekhyun figures he can't really fuck that up. He shakes his head and chews on his top lip.

"No, not home. I'm not sure where I'm going, but not there."

Chanyeol frowns a little but nods nonetheless. "Okay... So not your house. A friend’s? Do you have somewhere to stay?" He drums his fingers on the steering wheel and Baekhyun sighs softly shaking his his head. He figures that telling Chanyeol wouldn't hurt him, they don't know each other anyway. He'll probably never see him again after he gets out of his car.

"Not really. I'm running away." Baekhyun shrugs and stares out the windshield in favor of looking over to Chanyeol.

"Oh. Why?"

Baekhyun picks at the strings on his ripped jeans and stays quiet for a while. He doesn't get why Chanyeol is prying, he doesn't get why he wants to tell Chanyeol anything he's asking. His mind swims with so many answers he could say, a lot of them are lies. He was never abused, he was never treated poorly, he was never any of the things that would warrant him to want to run away. Really, his mom and dad love him, his brother loves him.

He just doesn't really love himself.

He doesn't know how long his family will love him for, either. Not after he tells them. He shakes a little and he clenches his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. What harm will come if he tells a stranger? Maybe he'll be kicked out of the warm car. He can deal with that. Maybe he'll get beat up. He can deal with that, too.

Chanyeol waits patiently for Baekhyun to answer, his eyes on the dark road ahead of them. Baekhyun thinks that, yeah, he can handle telling a stranger.

"I'm gay," Baekhyun mumbles and glances over at Chanyeol, who seems to have no reaction at all. He's never even said it out loud to himself, and he can feel himself getting too hot in his own skin. But Chanyeol looks indifferent.

"You ran away because you're gay?"

"Um... Yeah." Baekhyun nods and waits for the car to come to a screeching halt. He waits for the slew of names to come out of Chanyeol's mouth. Neither of them happen. Instead there's a small chuckle.

"That's a dumb reason to run away," Chanyeol shakes his head and looks over to Baekhyun. "I mean, unless your family..."

Baekhyun shakes his head quickly, dismissing Chanyeol's implication. "No, it's not like that. They don't know."

"That you're gay? Or that you ran away?”

The world outside of the car starts becoming lit up by neon signs, finally off the dark road and into another, albeit less scary, part of Seoul. Maybe the chances of him getting jumped here are less likely, probably more likely. The purples and blues illuminate the mostly dark car and he can see Chanyeol's dark hair falling into his eyes, and the soft roundness in his cheeks. He still has baby fat on his face. His voice doesn't match his face at all.

"Both, I guess." Baekhyun shrugs and grips onto the door as Chanyeol turns into a parking lot. He looks out the window and sees a diner, lit up by old yellow lights on the inside and outside. Baekhyun figures he's being kicked out of the car, and for good reason. Chanyeol probably thinks he picked up a gay prostitute by accident.

"Let's go get food. I'm starving." Chanyeol shuts off the car and Baekhyun stares at him, his backpack clutched in his hands. Food? Chanyeol unbuckles his seatbelt and looks over at Baekhyun, probably waiting for him to do the same.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't eaten all day,” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows, confused. That's not what Baekhyun meant. "C'mon. You can tell me your name over pancakes. Or French toast, or whatever breakfast food you prefer."

He climbs out of his car and Baekhyun stumbles to follow his lead, not wanting to look like an idiot. He's being offered food? His stomach growls and he frowns, placing his hand over it. He hasn't had any food since breakfast that morning. Chanyeol smiles at him from the other side of the car and Baekhyun just stares. His smile doesn't falter once. Baekhyun follows Chanyeol into the poorly lit diner and sits across from him in a booth.

Baekhyun doesn't know how long they talk for, but it must be hours. He's never talked to anyone for this long in his life. Chanyeol is full of questions and genuinely eager eyes and big smiles that show all four million of his perfectly straight teeth. His smiles always reach his eyes where they crinkle at the corners, almost ugly looking. He has dimples on his puffy cheeks and big hands and even bigger feet. Chanyeol doesn't stop once he starts, he moves and talks and moves some more and laughs loudly in the empty diner.

But most of all, he listens when Baekhyun feels like sharing stories, too.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to climb in this kid’s car; he's younger than Baekhyun, only by months, but he is such a kid. Baekhyun can't help but smile at him when he becomes too animated. Or laugh when Chanyeol spills his water all over the table. Or admire how much he apologizes to the waitress and helps clean up his mess. By the time they realize they've been here for too long, the sun is already peaking into the big front windows of the twenty four hour diner. Chanyeol says that Baekhyun can sleep on his couch until he's ready to go home.

 

Baekhyun meets Chanyeol on purpose every day after he lets Chanyeol drive him home on that Sunday. He decided that maybe running away wasn't the best choice, but maybe it was because of Chanyeol's willingness to listen to his worries without judgment. He finds out that Chanyeol only lives a few miles from him, and he thinks that it'll be good to have a new friend.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol for the first time a month after they met.

They're laying on Chanyeol's big bed, staring up at his white ceiling. There's a lull in their conversation and Baekhyun can't stop thinking about how nice Chanyeol's lips look while he talks, or when he pouts. He can't stop thinking about how he wants to kiss them. He doesn't know if Chanyeol likes boys, they never talked about it. But Baekhyun wants this. He wants to kiss Chanyeol. He wants Chanyeol to be his first kiss.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun freezes, like Chanyeol can read his mind.

"Chanyeol, can I kiss you?" Baekhyun breathes out and plays with the sleeves of his shirt, of Chanyeol's shirt that he'd taken one time or another actually, and tries not to cry when Chanyeol moves to sit up next to him.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says again, and he's demanding Baekhyun's attention. Baekhyun doesn't want to give it to him. Chanyeol nudges him and Baekhyun closes his eyes tightly. He shouldn't have asked. "You can."

"What?" Baekhyun's hands are shaking, he doesn't want think he misheard Chanyeol.

"You can kiss me."

Baekhyun sits up and stares at Chanyeol, who's staring back, nothing but seriousness written on his face. Baekhyun breathes out, and tries to find anything that says Chanyeol is joking, any little hint, but there's nothing.

"Okay," Baekhyun mumbles and moved forward to sit in front of Chanyeol. Their knees touching and eyes wide. "Okay."

Baekhyun leans forward and he watches as Chanyeol's eyes flutter shut and his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. He makes sure his lips are right in line with Chanyeol's before he closes his own eyes. Chanyeol is breathing too heavily through his nose and Baekhyun thinks that maybe it's not okay to kiss him.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice is too loud, too low, too deep, too close, too much of everything. Their lips brush as he talks and Baekhyun freezes. "Just- kiss me."

He presses forward, his lips pushing against Chanyeol's plush ones. Baekhyun reaches his shaky hands up to settle on Chanyeol's warm cheeks. He moves his lips against Chanyeol's, like he's seen in movies. It's nothing until Chanyeol kisses him back, his hands still resting on his own knees. There's no tongue, it's kind of dry, Baekhyun's teeth keep getting in the way, but it feels just as good as he thought it would.

When they sit back, breaking the kiss, they stare at each other. Chanyeol's lips are a little red, kind of slick looking. Baekhyun thinks it looks nice on him. Baekhyun wonders what his own lips like and he reaches up to touch them gingerly. He flushes when they tingle under his touch.

"We can," Chanyeol starts and clears his throat a little. "We should do that again."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Baekhyun nods and smiles softly. Chanyeol smiles back at him, all bright and shinning and teeth. Baekhyun kisses him again. And again. And again.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun makes Chanyeol come for the first time three months after their first kiss.

It's after a family dinner, that Chanyeol's mother had invited Baekhyun too. He's always invited.

Chanyeol locks his bedroom door after they've both finally gotten away from the table, and he's kissing Baekhyun. Heated and pressing and demanding. Baekhyun's giggling at Chanyeol's eagerness and gripping Chanyeol around his middle.

Baekhyun thinks that whatever they have, he could have it for the rest of his life. He's happy, he's free, he's not scared.

They fall back on to Chanyeol's big bed with a small 'oof' coming out of Chanyeol's mouth as Baekhyun lands on Chanyeol's stomach. Chanyeol chuckles, his chest rumbling under Baekhyun. Chanyeol's hands push under Baekhyun's shirt, hot and searing his soft skin. Baekhyun squirms a little at the touch and whimpers when Chanyeol squeezes his hips a little too tightly. Chanyeol mumbles an apology into Baekhyun's mouth who swallows it and kisses him deeper, licking into the younger's mouth.

Chanyeol ruts up into Baekhyun's thigh and he gasps at the spark he feels running through his body. They've never, but Baekhyun wants this.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol sighs out as he ruts up again. Baekhyun moans into his mouth quiet enough for only them to hear.

"Can I make you come, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun burrows his head into Chanyeol's neck, and he's answered with a low groan and another roll of his hips.

Baekhyun kisses along Chanyeol's neck, that's covered in a sheen of sweat already. He licks at the dip at the base of his neck and Chanyeol gasps quietly. He rolls off Chanyeol, almost falling off the end of the bed and pulls off his shirt. Chanyeol follows his lead, only a little more clumsy, and moves back so he's resting against his headboard watching Baekhyun with wide eyes.

Baekhyun kneels between Chanyeol's legs and leans forward to kiss him again, resting his hands on the soft part of Chanyeol's stomach.

"Are you sure?" They ask at the same time and they laugh into each other's mouths. Baekhyun pulls away to look at Chanyeol and nods.

"I want to," Baekhyun whispers and he presses his hands against Chanyeol's torso harder to keep them from shaking.

"Me too." Chanyeol nods and leans forward to peck Baekhyun on the lips.

Baekhyun leans his forehead against Chanyeol's as he unbuttons Chanyeol's jeans. He hears Chanyeol gulp as he hooks his hands into the top of his pants to pull them down. Chanyeol lifts his hips to help get them off and then kicks them to the floor when they're finally off. Baekhyun stares at the obvious outline of Chanyeol's cock in his boxer briefs momentarily.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol starts, but Baekhyun shakes his head as he takes a deep breath. He wants this. He moves his hands lower and lower until they're hovering over Chanyeol's hard on and his chest his heaving from anticipation. He ignores how tight his own jeans have gotten and palms Chanyeol through the fabric slowly. Chanyeol's breathing stutters and Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's cock twitch in his hand. When Baekhyun looks up he meets Chanyeol's hooded eyes and something stirs in his stomach, heating his entire body instantly.

Baekhyun grips Chanyeol through his boxers and moves his hand slowly, making Chanyeol's hips stutter below him. When Baekhyun finally pulls down Chanyeol's boxers, the younger whines and squeezes his eyes shut as cool air clashes with his heated skin, wet with precome at the head of his cock. Baekhyun takes him in his hand and moves his hand slowly, watching Chanyeol's face contort in pleasure. Baekhyun rolls his own hips forward, wanting, needing to be touched, but he moves his hand on Chanyeol faster.

Chanyeol doesn't last long, and soon he's stuttering out a warning as he comes all over Baekhyun's hands and his stomach. Baekhyun's hips are rolling, chasing his own release and he reaches down with his free hand to palm himself, hips stilling and moans caught in his throat as he comes. He pants into his arms and Chanyeol surges forward kissing Baekhyun like he hasn't seen him in weeks.

When Chanyeol finally lets Baekhyun breathe, Baekhyun flushes at the sight of Chanyeol sitting naked on the bed with come drying on his skin. He's had a lot of firsts with Chanyeol, but he thinks this might be one of his favorites. And not because it was sexual, but because he thinks this means that it's something more than an experiment for both of them.

Chanyeol lets him borrow pajama bottoms and they take turns taking a shower and getting cleaned off. Baekhyun is still buzzing, he feels happy and nice and it's something he wants to keep forever.

 

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol he loves him for the first time that night, hours after Chanyeol had drifted off to sleep, his arm wound around Baekhyun's waist, holding him close.

  
Chanyeol says it the next morning.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun graduates from high school a year and a half later, Chanyeol sitting in the crowd, cheering the loudest when Baekhyun's name is called and elicits laughter from the crowd. Baekhyun blushes deeply and hides his face with his diploma, making people laugh even more.

He finds Chanyeol in the mass of people after the ceremony is done and punches him in the arm before being pulled into a bear hug. Chanyeol has grown at least twelve feet since Baekhyun had met him two years ago. He smiles up at his boyfriend, who smiles back, just as bright with all his teeth showing. Chanyeol's parents take a picture of them standing next to each other, Chanyeol flashes a peace sign as the flash goes off and his mom fusses to get a proper picture of the pair.

  
The next weekend Baekhyun is the one in the crowd at Chanyeol's school cheering too loud when Chanyeol's name is called.

Chanyeol is the one who finds Baekhyun in the crowd after his ceremony and pulling him into another big bear hug, but this time he gets to kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun blushes and kisses his boyfriend back. Chanyeol's parents ask for another picture and this time Baekhyun is clinging to Chanyeol's side, smiling so wide he knows the picture will come out ugly, but he doesn't care. Chanyeol's mother doesn't fuss at them to take a proper picture, only smiling fondly at the pair and pulling them both into a hug, telling them that she's more than proud of them.

 

That night as they curl up on the couch at Chanyeol's house, Chanyeol leans down and kisses the top of Baekhyun's head with a smile.

"I'm glad you almost ran away that night," he whispers and Baekhyun smiles, his chest filling up with warmth and his eyes prickling with happy tears. He looks up at Chanyeol, who's eyes are shining and his heart clenches.

"I am too."

 

•••

 

The following fall, Baekhyun and Chanyeol drive in Chanyeol's old Sedan that has too many memories for Baekhyun to count, pulling a trailer filled with their stuff and Chanyeol's parents following behind them in their own car, to university. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's hand over the center counsel in his car and they sing (horribly) to all the overplayed songs that come in the car.

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol again and again that he's gotten a lot better at driving, teasing him from the first time he was in the car with Chanyeol. Chanyeol pouts and Baekhyun leans over to kiss his cheek each time.

Maybe that's the only reason he teases Chanyeol. Just so he can have an excuse to kiss him.

They stop at a gas station to use the bathrooms and get snacks and switch drivers. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol skim through the rings of snacks he can pick from. He ends up picking Baekhyun's favorite.

Baekhyun drives the rest of the way to the school, his body buzzing as he watches the miles and miles slip behind him. This is a whole new start for him, something he's wanted since he was sixteen. Now he gets his new start with his Chanyeol. Nothing could be better. Baekhyun glances over at Chanyeol, who's sleeping now, his head resting against the window and his mouth slack. He reaches over and rubs his thumb on the back of Chanyeol's hand smiling softly. He'll never get tired of this.

It's well into the evening when they arrive at the university, which looks a lot more intimidating in person. Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun with his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile, Baekhyun smiles back and helps Chanyeol move his stuff in to his dorm room, and Chanyeol helps Baekhyun move his stuff into his own. Just across the hall from each other.

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol goodnight in the doorway of his room and smiles up at his boyfriend.

"I love you," Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun close and Baekhyun buries his face in Chanyeol's warm chest, inhaling deeply. This was their new life, and Baekhyun couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with Chanyeol.

"I love you, too, Chanyeol."

 

•••

 

Baekhyun gets his first taste of bitterness three months into his first year of uni.

  
Baekhyun has three papers due, a lab report to finish, and a boyfriend who keeps avoiding his calls. And a whiny, bordering on intolerable roommate. Baekhyun wants to cry, sort of. He wants to give up and drop out and live under a bridge and possibly die there. He drops his pencil on his desk and rubs his hands on his face roughly, trying to force back his stress. The coffee that's sitting next to him, which he hates more than anything in the world, is mocking him. He needs it to stay awake, but the warm liquid makes his insides burn with disgust each time he takes a gulp. Baekhyun just wants to crawl in his bed, with his boyfriend, and sleep the remainder of the year away. But he can't.

"You okay?" His roommate, Jongdae, asks from his side of his room. Baekhyun looks up at him through his hands and sighs out.

"Do I look okay?"

Jongdae opens his mouth to answer but Baekhyun shoots him a glare and he closes it immediately. He knows Jongdae means well, but he's lacking a filter half the time and Baekhyun doesn't want to deal with it.

"Have you talked to Chanyeol?" Jongdae asks instead and Baekhyun groans, leaning back in his chair. "So, no."

"No, he's been avoiding me the past week," Baekhyun grumbles out. This isn't how he envisioned his new life with Chanyeol.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Jongdae just shrugs and Baekhyun gets out of his desk chair and grabs a towel hanging from a rack on their wall.

"Well, whatever it is, it's stupid." Baekhyun grabs the basket filled with shampoos and soaps. "I'm going to shower. If he calls, I don't know. Tell him he's an idiot."

"Yes sir," Jongdae mock salutes and Baekhyun throws him a glare. He'd be funny if Baekhyun wasn't in such a bad mood.

 

A week later Baekhyun walks into his dorm, after turning in his last report, and falls down onto his bed, only to knock his head into another body.

"Jongdae, get off my bed, I'm dying," Baekhyun whines and the laugh that follows is not Jongdae's loud obnoxious one. It's the deep animated, adorably obnoxious one that he fell in love with two years ago. His eye's shoot open and he's met with Chanyeol's face, too close to his own.

"Hey."

Baekhyun stands up and glares at his boyfriend who's sitting innocently on his bed, like he hasn't been ignoring Baekhyun for the last two weeks.

"Why are you here?" Baekhyun demands, upset and angry.

"Because I have a surprise," Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun doesn't understand why Chanyeol doesn't seem to get that he fucked up.

"I don't want it."

"Yes you do, c'mon," Chanyeol laughs and stands up, grabbing Baekhyun by his hand and pulling him out of his dorm room, nearly running into a confused but exhausted looking Jongdae in the hallway.

"Use protection!" Jongdae calls after them, still finding enough energy to annoy the shit out of Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun starts, but Chanyeol ignores him.

"Listen, I know you thought I was ignoring you, but I haven't been. I've been busy,” Chanyeol tries to explain but Baekhyun isn't having any of it.

"That's still ignoring me, Park Chanyeol."

"It was for a good cause," Chanyeol huffs and he pulls Baekhyun out of the front of the dorm building to his rarely used car in the parking lot. "Get in."

Chanyeol opens Baekhyun's door for him and hurries to the other side of his car and climbs in, immediately staring it up. Baekhyun groans as he gets in the passenger side. He doesn't know why he's even listening to anything Chanyeol's saying right now. He's supposed to be angry.

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun tries and Chanyeol smiles and shrugs, pulling out of the parking space carefully as Baekhyun buckles his seatbelt.

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol before giving up and turning on the radio and leaning his head back against the seat.

Half an hour later, Chanyeol pulls into the parking lot of a rundown diner and Baekhyun leans forward to look out the windshield at the building.

"I found it." Is all Chanyeol says and Baekhyun can feel the tears welling in his eyes.

"How?"

"A lot of driving and calls and memories." Chanyeol smiles over at Baekhyun and Baekhyun starts actually crying as he scrambles to unbuckle himself so he can give Chanyeol a hug.

"I hate you so much," Baekhyun scolds and kisses Chanyeol. "Never do that to me again."

Chanyeol laughs against Baekhyun's lips and wipes his thumbs over his wet cheeks. "I love you, too, and I won't. I promise."

Baekhyun sits back in his seat sniffling, looking out his window at the yellow lit diner that Chanyeol took him to two years ago. When Chanyeol more or less saved him.

"C'mon. You can tell me your name over pancakes." Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun's arm, repeating the same words from all that time ago. Baekhyun laughs through his tears and nods, climbing out of his car.

He holds Chanyeol's hand as they walk through the threshold and settle in the same booth they did two years ago. They talk and talk and talk until it's dark out and Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun realizes that he doesn't miss Chanyeol when he's gone the same way that he used to for the first time when he lets out a sigh of relief as Chanyeol says his goodbyes to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

  
Not everything can be perfect.

 

  
"Hey," Jongdae pushes his leg against Baekhyun's after Chanyeol's gone. He's leaving to go home for a week, and Baekhyun hates that he feels like he's getting a breather. He wonders if Chanyeol feels the same way. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah." Baekhyun stands up and toils around his dorm room that he's sharing with Jongdae, for the third year in a row. It only took a few more months for Baekhyun to get over Jongdae's whining. Now he's sort of fond of it, usually.

"Baekhyun."

"I can't," Baekhyun says, running his fingers through his hair. "Jongdae, what if I don't love him anymore?"

Jongdae watches Baekhyun walk around their room. "Then you don't."

"It's not that simple!"

"Why isn't it?" Jongdae looks up at Baekhyun with raised eyebrows. "Baekhyun, not everything is made to last forever."

"But we were. He was my new beginning," Baekhyun insists, not wanting this to be the reality.

"And maybe that's all he is for you," Jongdae shrugs a little. "Baekhyun, you've been accepted to study abroad and you haven't even told him. You leave in two months to another country and you haven't told your boyfriend. That's saying something."

Baekhyun shakes his head, wanting to deny what Jongdae is saying, wanting to scream that it's not true.

"Maybe it's time you let yourself breathe. Let yourself be happy again."

"I am happy," Baekhyun cries, letting himself sink back into his bed next to Jongdae who rubs his back. He's not happy. Not like he wants to be.

"Four and a half years is a long time," Jongdae pulls him into a hug and Baekhyun sobs into his chest. "But that doesn't mean you have to pretend because it's something safe."

Baekhyun falls asleep crying and when he wakes up, there's a pizza sitting next to him on the bed with a note from Jongdae.

__  
Baekhyun, eat the entire pizza, tell Chanyeol how you feel, let yourself be happy again.  
— Kim Jongdae

  
Baekhyun takes Jongdae's advice in steps. He does eat the whole pizza, but he waits until Chanyeol is home from his parents’ house to tell him.

 

•••

  
Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol when he returns back to the dorms, kisses him like he normally would, helps him unpack his now clean clothes, courtesy of his mom, and lays down in his bed with him to cuddle.

He missed Chanyeol, but not like he should've. He doesn't feel the same curled into Chanyeol's chest listening to his deep voice talk about how his mom and dad are doing, how their dog they got when Chanyeol went off to college is, how his older sister is with her husband. He missed talking to Chanyeol, being around him, but not kissing him or being intimate. Something had just changed. Baekhyun accepted that maybe Chanyeol wasn't the person he would spend the rest of his life with. It was okay for the most part.

"Hey," Chanyeol starts, looking down at Baekhyun with concerned eyes. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sits up and sighs softly, running his fingers through his newly brown hair. New starts, everywhere. He pulls his top lip into his mouth and chews on it, watching Chanyeol as he sits up, too.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mumbles, playing with the threads on Chanyeol's blanket.

"You're breaking up with me."

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with wide eyes and he feels his heart break a little at the hurt Chanyeol has on his face.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun wipes at his mouth and Chanyeol frowns at him.

"I am too," Chanyeol shrugs and chews on the inside of his cheek. "But it's okay, yeah?"

Baekhyun lets a tear or two fall and shrugs. He doesn't want to do this.

"We'll still be friends," Chanyeol assures him and Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, searching for some sort of joke in his eyes, but he finds nothing. Chanyeol's always been accepting in that way.

"I want to love you like I did for the last four years, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but..." Baekhyun trails off and Chanyeol nods.

"But you need to be happy, and I'm not making you that kind of happy. Maybe it's the same for both of us. This is what's best for the both of us."

"I'll always love you, you know that, right?" Baekhyun wipes his wet cheeks then wipes Chanyeol's before hugging him. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun tightly, just like all the other times before and nods.

"I'll always love you, too, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun feels significantly lighter after that night. He and Chanyeol still talk, still hang out, but he doesn't feel pressured to act a certain way to ensure Chanyeol knows he's loved. He does love Chanyeol, he's always been easy to love.

 

Chanyeol takes the news of Baekhyun studying abroad a lot better than he expected. His eyes light up but not before he scolds Baekhyun for keeping it a secret for so long. He helps Baekhyun pack and talks about all the things Baekhyun has to do while he's there.

Baekhyun is more than grateful for everything Chanyeol has given him, for all the love and support he's received since the night he met him until now. It means more to Baekhyun than words could ever express.

 

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Jongdae's boyfriend, Joonmyun, all drive Baekhyun to the airport with all of his bags and send him off. Jongdae's trying not to tear up as Baekhyun gives him a hug. He gives Joonmyun one too, telling him to watch Jongdae for him and Joonmyun promises he will. He hugs Chanyeol last, and the longest. Jongdae and Joonmyun wander away,giving them time to talk before Baekhyun has to leave.

"Don't forget me while you're there, okay?" Chanyeol teases, but Baekhyun knows there's a bit a truth behind his words. Baekhyun smiles up at him, just like all the times before and when Chanyeol smiles back he knows why he loved him as much as he did.

"I could never," Baekhyun vows and Chanyeol pulls him into another hug.

"You'll always be my favorite almost runaway."

Baekhyun laughs through his tears and squeezes Chanyeol's hand one last time before waving goodbye to the three of them.

Maybe this time Baekhyun really is running away, but not because he's scared of what people will think, but because he knows that he needs to restart. He'll be back, and he'll be happier. And maybe by the time the end of next year comes around, he'll be able to find someone new, another new start.

When he turns back around one last time, he sees Jongdae blubbering pathetically into Joonmyun's shoulder and he can't help but laugh. He'll miss his annoying best friend and his sweet boyfriend, and he'll miss Seoul and the people he's met. He'll miss the diner and the old gas station in the middle of nowhere where he found his first new beginning.

He'll miss Park Chanyeol the most.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun lands in Changsha some odd hours later, and he's greeted by another busy airport and an hour long cab ride to the university he's studying at.

His roommate is another student from the university he was at before, in the same study abroad program. Baekhyun thinks he might've saw him at a few meetings.

"Kim Jongin," the boy smiles at him and Baekhyun smiles back introducing himself. They move around each other in silence after that for a while, putting their things away and setting in before it gets too late. Baekhyun thinks Jongin won't be too bad of a roommate.

A while later, after they've put most of their stuff in drawers and closets Jongin sits up and nudges Baekhyun's foot with his own. "C'mon, let’s go out."

"Out? Jongin, we have orientation tomorrow," Baekhyun frowns and Jongin rolls his eyes.

"So? Live a little."

Baekhyun sighs at Jongin's puppy dog eyes and pouted bottom lip. He can't bring himself to say no so he agrees and gets ready while Jongin dances around their room in joy.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun meets Yixing for the first time by accident outside of a night club.

 

Baekhyun has had a lot of firsts in his life. He's had a first love and his first drink. He's had his first failed class and his first forty-eight hour hangover. He's had his first plane ride and his first place in a foreign country where he doesn't really know the language.

Baekhyun's has another first when he loses Jongin in this cramped club in the heart of Changsha, where absolutely no one speaks Korean. Not that they could hear him over the music anyway.

He orders another shot from the bartender and pushes his way through the crowd as politely as he can to get outside for cool air.

The fall air is welcomed as it crashes over his too sweaty body and sits down a few feet away from a pair of drunk girls, one of them throws up in the bushes and he moves down a little further. He takes in a deep breath and sighs out, looking up at the black sky. The city makes it too bright to see any stars, but he knows they're up there and that's comforting enough as it is.

The club to the door opens and a group of people stumble out, giggling into the night air and Baekhyun watches them walk away.

"Ah! Luhan!" A voice calls from his left and a body sits down next to him, slumping into his shoulder like they've been friends for years. The man says something in Mandarin that Baekhyun can't decipher through the slurring.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't speak Chinese," Baekhyun stutters out the best of his ability. The man sits up and looks at him with sleepy eyes and a mouth in the shape of an 'o'. It's a little cute.

"You're not Luhan," he pouts and Baekhyun shakes his head a little. "Can I sit here with you until I find him?"

Baekhyun looks at the man, he's swaying from the alcohol in his system and it would be rude if he were to say no. He's harmless.

"Sure," Baekhyun nods and the man smiles, showing off the deepest dimples he's ever seen. That's really cute.

"Thank you," he sighs and rests his head on Baekhyun's shoulder again sighing. "I'm Zhang Yixing."

"Hi Yixing," Baekhyun stretches out his legs and hopes that Jongin will call him soon.

"It's a nice night out tonight," Yixing comments and reaches his hands out in front of him like he can touch the weather. Baekhyun hums and watches the cars drive by on the street in front of them. Yixing continues to ramble in slurred Mandarin and Baekhyun barely catches any of it.

Jongin stumbles out of the club a little while later and spots Baekhyun sitting on the curb, a sleeping Yixing still leaning on his shoulder. By then Baekhyun had already sobered up and he was ready to leave, but Jongin thought the man sleeping on his shoulder was more amusing.

"Did you make a new friend already, Baekhyun?" Jongin giggles as he takes a picture of Baekhyun and Yixing.

"No. Help me get him off of me," Baekhyun grumbles and Jongin does as he's told.

"You're not really going to leave him here, are you?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Baekhyun looks at Yixing who's now laying down on the curb, dangerously close to a puddle of spilled beer.

"Find his phone, we'll call whoever he called last," Jongin suggests with a shrug and Baekhyun eyes him a bit before pulling Yixing's phone from his pocket. Before he can tell Siri to open his call log to unlock his phone he notices a message on the screen from Luhan.

"Hey, this is who he was looking for earlier. He thought I was this guy," Baekhyun points to the screen and Jongin leans over to read the message. They struggle a bit with the Chinese characters before concluding that Luhan is long gone and Yixing was left here alone.

"Some friend," Jongin scoffs and Baekhyun sighs a little. He really can't leave Yixing here.

"Call a cab, we'll just bring him back to the dorm room with us."

Jongin nods and hails a taxi before coming back to help Baekhyun lift Yixing up from the ground. They shove Yixing in first Baekhyun follows Jongin afterwards. This is another first.

 

Firsts and lasts are too similar to Baekhyun.

 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of groaning.

"Aiyo, where am I?"

Baekhyun sits up and sees Yixing rubbing his eyes and sitting up to take in his surroundings.

"Morning," Baekhyun yawns and Yixing frowns up at him, clearly not remembering who he is.

"Who are you?" Yixing rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns.

"Baekhyun. Your friend Luhan left you at the club last night and you thought I was him, and I couldn't just leave you there so Jongin and I brought you back to our dorm," Baekhyun explains and Yixing frowns deeper, probably not completely understanding what Baekhyun said given his limited Chinese vocabulary. His dimples make another appearance.

"I'm really sorry," Yixing sighs out and goes to stand up despite his obvious headache. "I should get going. I have to lead an orientation today for the school."

"Oh," Baekhyun raises his eyebrows and watches Yixing pull on his shoes. "Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks. Also thanks for letting me stay here," Yixing smiles and bows. So polite.

"It's no problem."

 

It turns out to be a little bit of a problem when Yixing chokes on his water when he catches sight of Baekhyun at the orientation a few hours later. Baekhyun tries to ignore it, veering away from Yixing's sight and staying at the back of the group of students.

Yixing tries to catch him after the lecture lead by some professor, but Baekhyun dodges him, because the last time he let a stranger into his life he ended up being without them after four and a half years all because of himself.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun meets Yixing for the first last time in a coffee shop in the middle of campus three months later. He can't avoid him any longer, not after Yixing had slipped his number and a thank you under him and Jongin's door the week before.

"You've been avoiding me," Yixing squints at him and Baekhyun shrugs holding his warm to-go cup in his cold hands.

"You're persistent enough."

"I just want to properly thank you for what you did." Yixing takes a drink of his coffee and Baekhyun watches his long slender fingers fold together. He has nice hands. And a nice face, and a nice voice. Yixing is dangerous. He'll just be another beginning that will fade to nothing.

"You have, you don't owe me anything," Baekhyun frowns a little and Yixing shakes his head.

"No, I do owe you something. Dinner, or drinks, or both."

"Are you asking me out?" Baekhyun watches the way Yixing smirks and shrugs a little at Baekhyun's question. Definitely dangerous.

"Are you saying no?"

Baekhyun exhales through his nose and drums his fingers on the table. If he says no, Yixing will only continue to bug him, but if he says yes, there's a good chance Yixing will leave him be and Jongin will stop teasing him about his crush.

"Okay fine, we can go out for dinner. Just so you'll stop pestering me and my roommate."

Yixing smiles bright and wide, his sleepy eyes lighting up and he makes Baekhyun text him so he has his number. They part ways outside of the coffee shop and Baekhyun hopes that it'll be the end of Yixing's dangerous presence.

 

  
Baekhyun goes on his last first date with Yixing a week later.

  
"This is not a date," Baekhyun scowls as Yixing opens up the car door for him. Yixing laughs and winks at him.

"Sure feels like a date to me."

Baekhyun sighs and follows Yixing into a small restaurant and they settle in the back at a table far enough away from the rest that it's nearly secluded.

"No funny business," Baekhyun points at Yixing who only laughs and takes a drink of his water.

"I would never, Baekhyun. Now look at your menu and pick what you want, I like everything here so it doesn't matter to me."

Yixing orders three bottles of alcohol and by the third shot Baekhyun is feeling the warmth spread from his belly to the tips of his fingers. Yixing's cheeks are flushed and it's endearing. But Baekhyun reminds himself that Yixing is dangerous. Just another first.

They talk and eat and drink and drink some more and before Baekhyun knows it, the owner is telling them it's time to close, and that he's called a cab for them. A wave of nostalgia hits Baekhyun like a ton of bricks when he remembers all the times that he and Chanyeol had done the same thing together.

He pushes aside the thought and lets Yixing hold his hand as they stumble out into the cold December air. Yixing lets Baekhyun slide into the back of the cab first and Baekhyun doesn't miss the way Yixing's hand rests on his thigh.

Baekhyun lets Yixing kiss him outside of his door for the first last time. His lips are chapped against Baekhyun's and there's alcohol thrumming through his system but he thinks that he'll let this first time slide.

 

  
Baekhyun lets Yixing fuck him for the first last time ten minutes later.

  
His mind is telling him to stop this, now. To not let Yixing be another first. But the rest of him is revelling in the way Yixing drags his tongue down his body and makes Baekhyun's skin light on fire. He whines as Yixing bites down on his neck and ruts up against his crotch. Too many layers of clothes separating them.

"Fuck, Yixing," he moans out, arching his back as Yixing shoves his hands down Baekhyun's pants and strokes him slowly through his boxers. "Get them off."

Yixing obeys and tugs off Baekhyun's pants and boxers at the same time, immediately taking Baekhyun into his mouth. Baekhyun cries out when Yixing hollows his cheeks and sucks on his cock. He rolls his hips up into the wet heat of Yixing's mouth and chokes out a sob of pleasure when Yixing's throat constricts around him. Yixing's hand comes up to grope his balls and Baekhyun shudders at the touch.

Yixing pulls away only to unzip his pants and that's when Baekhyun yanks off his shirt and pulls open his bedside drawer to grab the lube and condom. He lets them rest on his heaving stomach, waiting for Yixing to undress himself.

"Hurry up, Yixing," Baekhyun whines and strokes himself slowly, tilting his head back as he fucks into his fist slowly. Yixing finally grabs the bottle of lube off Baekhyun's stomach to coat his fingers and Baekhyun hitches up his lets, spreading them wider for Yixing.

Baekhyun winces as Yixing slides his first finger, no longer used to the stretch of someone else's fingers inside of him. Yixing pumps his finger slowly inside of Baekhyun, kissing along his thighs, murmuring things in Chinese that Baekhyun's clouded brain doesn't care to decipher. Yixing adds another digit and Baekhyun tenses at the stretch. It stings but, he wants more, so he rocks his hips down and gasps his way through the sting. Pleasure takes its place sooner than Baekhyun though and he's crying at how Yixing's long fingers are scissoring him open meticulously, just barely missing his prostate. Another finger, and Baekhyun feels hot tears pool at the corner of his eyes, the salt from them making his eyes burn. He blinks them away lets himself adjust to the third finger before getting too ahead of himself.

"Can I?" Yixing speaks for the first time in a while and Baekhyun pants as he grips the sheets tightly. After a moment he nods and clenches his teeth through the pain as Yixing stretches him open, fingers curling inside of him.

"I'm good, I'm good. Fuck me, please," Baekhyun breathes out and Yixing pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun leaving Baekhyun clenching at nothing. "Please hurry."

Yixing chuckles a little as he rolls on the condom that Baekhyun hand provided and slicks himself up with more lube. Baekhyun watches as he wipes his hand clean on his discarded shirt at the end of the bed and moans when Yixing grabs him by his thighs and pulls him down towards him. Yixing lines himself up and pushes into Baekhyun letting out a soft moan. He leans down to kiss Baekhyun and Baekhyun lets him, carding his fingers through Yixing's black hair and holding him in place as he pushes the rest of the way in.

Baekhyun moans into Yixing's mouth when he finally starts to move, slow and steady, but Baekhyun needs more, wants more. He meets each one of Yixing's thrusts with his own and soon enough Yixing's pace is speeding up and Baekhyun is crying out Yixing's name. He reaches down to stroke himself, gripping himself tightly and it doesn't take much else for him to come. He spills onto his stomach and chest, clenching around Yixing's cock still hammering inside of him.

"Fuck, Baekhyun," Yixing moans as he spills into his condom and thrusts through his orgasm. He slumps down on to Baekhyun's chest, and lets himself slide out of the younger, slowly. Baekhyun winces at the feeling, but still finds himself running his fingers through Yixing's sweaty hair.

Baekhyun pushes Yixing up off of his chest and stands up, knees a little shaky, to grab something to clean himself off. He finds a towel shoved halfway under his bed and wipes himself clean. Yixing takes off his condom and ties the end into a not before dropping it in the trash can and laying back down on Baekhyun's bed.

The alcohol has long since worn off but Baekhyun blames it for the reason why he climbs into his bed next to Yixing and curls into his chest, letting Yixing wrap an arm around his waist.

 

 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up to aching muscles, a headache, and an empty bed. He sighs quietly in relief when he finds the folded note on his side table.

 

_I didn't ditch. I had class. Meet me for breakfast at 10:30?_   
_— Yixing (your hot date from last night)_

 

Baekhyun resists the urge to smile, but it doesn't work to well when he finds his cheeks hurting after reading the note one more time.

He meets Yixing at a breakfast food chain place and lets himself think that this is the last time he'll let himself go out with Yixing.

 

•••

 

Baekhyun has his first last first with Yixing when Yixing asks him to marry him two years later.

Yixing had followed Baekhyun back to Korea, to finish his degree with Baekhyun in Seoul the year before. They had fought about for a while, Baekhyun never wanted Yixing to leave everything he knew just to be with him. But Yixing was persistent as ever.

They had flown back together, and Baekhyun's welcoming party had grown by one. A man, shorter than himself standing next to Chanyeol, all wide eyes and heart shaped lips. Chanyeol introduces him as Kyungsoo, his boyfriend. Baekhyun is happy for him. He hugs them all, even Kyungsoo who seems a bit shocked by the affection from a near stranger.

He introduces Yixing and Jongdae pulls Baekhyun into a hug, blubbering on about how much he missed his best friend. Baekhyun laughs and hugs him back before flicking him in the forehead and telling him to stop crying, because he's here now and that's what matters.

Jongdae, Joonmyun, and Kyungsoo all go to help Yixing gather their luggage, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone together. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol watch Kyungsoo walk away with their friends, fondness in his eyes and Baekhyun can tell that he's happy.

"You look really good, Chanyeol," Baekhyun smiles, nudging him with his elbow and Chanyeol laughs a little, embarrassed to be caught. "You look really happy."

"I am. I'm really happy. And so do you." They walk towards the group of four at their own pace and Chanyeol bumps into him as he talks. "I'm glad you found someone to make you happy again."

"I think we both deserved it," Baekhyun says watching as Yixing laugh at something Jongdae says.

"Me too," Chanyeol nods then tips his head forward towards their friends. "C'mon, lets go help them get your guys' stuff."

 

  
Now they're sat in a fancy restaurant, dressed up and Yixing is talking about his new job at a dance studio and smiling at the thought of having his dream job. Baekhyun listens to his boyfriend speak so kindly of all the people he works with and watches his eyes light up when he talks about the little kids he teaches during the day.

They talk and talk, just like they always do, and Baekhyun feels like this is where he's supposed to be, who he's supposed to be with. The first time around was a lot different. He knows that now. But honeymoon phases can only last so long, and the one he had with Chanyeol ended with them both realizing they couldn't stay together. But now with Yixing, Baekhyun feels content. Their honeymoon phase has long gone and he still feels the same as he did when it started.

Baekhyun drinks his wine and teases Yixing about how he can never go somewhere without getting food on his shirt. Yixing teases him back telling him he has a shit alcohol tolerance. Neither of them can disagree.

After the waiter takes away their dinner plates, promising to bring back their deserts in a few minutes, Yixing slides out of his chair and onto one knee right in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's entire world stops, he watches Yixing reach into his pocket and pull out a small black velvety box. He's not sure how he's remembering to breathe at this point but he watches Yixing's eyes sparkle in the overhanging lights and that's just enough to keep him going.

"Baekhyun-ah," Yixing smiles, whispering so fondly and couples around them have noticed what's happening. Everyone's quiet except for Yixing. "I know that things are hectic right now and we're getting used to our jobs and setting into an apartment, but I know, I've known, that I never want any other firsts with anyone else. I want you to be my last everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that from the day I woke up on your dorm room floor with a massive hangover."

Baekhyun laughs wetly and kneels down in front of Yixing, who's eyes are pooling with tears, too. He loves this man.

"I really hope that you'll want to spend the rest of your lasts with me, too. Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?"

Baekhyun nods and pulls Yixing into a kiss by his face and laughs when he hears applause and cheers around them.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun whispers against Yixing's lips and Yixing smiles.

"I love you so much, too."

 

 

••••••

 

  
Baekhyun has come to realize the difference between lasts and firsts. He's had plenty of firsts in his life, most he'll never forget, some he doesn't ever want to remember. But he's only had a handfull of lasts.

Baekhyun realizes that Yixing was never a first, never a new start. He was a last. He will always be a last. Yixing is made up of last smiles and last I love you's. Of goodnight kisses and last kisses before he leaves in the morning. Of last loves and a feeling Baekhyun never quite felt before him.

Firsts are carefree and shiny and new and pain free at first looks. Lasts are sturdy foundations and uncut diamonds and old souls and disagreements that are always solved with calm words and explanations.

Yixing will never be Baekhyun's first love, but he will always be Baekhyun's last.

 

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> I know i keep saying this but i'm working on something big and i plan on publishing it by the end of the year, so please look forward to that!
> 
> As always thank you so so much for continuing to read my works! if you have any questions feel free to get ahold of me on twitter @tinyieader!!
> 
> Have a lovely day!! Ily -sarah ❤️


End file.
